1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of visual communication systems, and more particularly to electronic whiteboards and movable interactive electronic whiteboard systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic whiteboards provide many benefits to users during lectures, meetings, and presentations. During meetings and presentations, not only do electronic whiteboards allow users to present electronic presentations, electronic whiteboards also permit handwritten notes on the whiteboard to be saved electronically for future reference.
In the classroom setting, electronic whiteboards are advantageous as they provide educators with a modern and user-friendly teaching tool. Educators prefer electronic whiteboards because of their versatility. Electronic whiteboards allow educators to project virtually any text and images onto the whiteboard as well as write along side of any projected image and markup projected images with electronic ink.
Although electronic whiteboards are increasing in popularity, using electronic whiteboards in existing settings is problematic because of existing visual aids and limited wall space in the front of classrooms. For example, classrooms typically have visual aid devices such as charts, markerboards, maps, and information placed on a wall in the front of the class. Thus, in some existing classrooms and auditoriums, additional visual communication devices such as electronic whiteboards may not have sufficient space to be installed. Installing an electronic whiteboard may require removal of an existing visual aid. Rather than remove existing visual communication devices, a user may desire to combine the use of electronic whiteboards with existing visual aid devices including stationary dry-erase whiteboards, chalkboards, or tackboards.
Current methods of solving this problem include mobile electronic whiteboards, wherein the electronic whiteboards are free-standing and not secured to a wall. Thus, these mobile electronic whiteboards have their own stands and power cords, which are safety hazards because people can easily trip over the cords and the stands. Also, these electronic whiteboards are inconvenient because a larger amount of space is needed to store these mobile units.
Thus, there is a need for movable electronic whiteboard systems.
There is further need for positionable electronic whiteboard systems that are compatible with existing room structures.
There is still another need for track systems for movable electronic whiteboard systems.